Sombras de un Titan
by Alexia Astyan
Summary: Han estado ocurriendo desapariciones y misteriosos robos, villanos y heroes que se van y un nuevo grupo atemoriza Jump City, podran los titanes detenerlos? o tal vez solo buscan ayuda y son más de lo que aparentan?


En la ciudad de Jump City todo era pacífico, de hecho... demasiado pacifico; después de lo sucedido con Terra en la guarida de Slade quehabia sucedido hace tiempo y la Hermandad del Mal todo habia sido demasiado tranquilo para los Jovenes Titanes. Chico Bestia habia superado poco a poco el ver a Terra en la escuela secundaria.

Raven se habia asegurado de que dejara de acosar a la chica quien todavia llamaba Terra, habia resultado un golpe bajo para Chico Bestia pero regreso a ser el mismo chico verde de malos chistes sin sentido.

Recientemente habian llevado a la carcel al Doctor Luz quien intentaba sobrecargar la red electrica; Raven meditaba en una esquina de la habitación lejos del ruido que habia entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos, Starfire cocinaba algo en una cacerola que hervia con un libro en la mano y en cuanto a Robin esperaba su turno para jugar contra el que ganara en los videojuegos.

La alarmo sono, iluminando todo el lugar, todos dejaron sus actividades y se apresuraron a la computadora para saber a que se enfrentaban.

- Es un robo en el banco ¡Titanes al Ataque!

Al escuchar la orden de Robin todos se apresuraron al banco, Starfire y Chico Bestia volaron mientras Robin y Cyborg acompañados de Raven ivan en sus vehiculos.

Llegaron de prisa, una silueta oscura abandonaba el banco cargando bolsas de dinero mientras la alarma no dejabade sonar llamando a la policia.

Red X corrio entre calles esquivando los rallos y las starbolls de Starfire, saco una "x" y con un salto la pego en las manos deo cuando lo iva a atrapar. Robin salto de su motocicleta cuando estaba cara a cara con el villano pero no vio la pared frente a él.

-Buena suerte la proxima perdedor!.- grito Red X

Red X aprovecho para tomar "prestada" la motocicleta de Robin quien seguia inconsciente; Cyborg era un excelente tirador pero solo si lo que estaba apuntando se encontraba inmóvil asi que con Red X en el vehículo no era tan fácil.

Red X bajo de la motocicleta con un salto en el aire golpeando y volteando el auto de Cyborg.

Raven flotaba frente al villano mirandolo a los ojos de la mascara, casi jugando una guerra de miradas, de repende este arrojo una X pegajosa apuntando a la cara de Raven pero esta la esquivo aunque su suerte no duro mucho ya que a mitad de hechizo otra X le tapo la mitad de la cara. (su ojo derecho y el lado derecho de la boca)

-Amart Irion Quintos...- Raven intentaba recitar su hechizo pero era más dificil que entender uno de los chistes de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia se convirtio en un rinoceronte y envistio contra Red X ensartandolo a una pared donde casi suelta el maletin.

Los titanes lo rodearon, Robin cojeaba ligeramente, Starfire tenia los ojos verde brillante y aun seguia atada por la X, Cyborg cargaba el volante de su auto, Raven lo maldecia con palabras sin sentido y Chico Bestia se habia transformado de nuevo.

-Se acabo X, entrega el maletin y tal vez la policia sera gentil contigo.- hablo Robin en nombre de los titanes.

- No lo creo Robin, este encuentro es solo el incio y con esto.- apunto a la maleta.- terminare de pagar mi deuda.

-Qué deuda?!.- grito el Chico Maravilla acercandose ferozmente

Red X solo rio miesteriosamente y saco una bomba de humo arrojandola al suelo y desapareciendo en el momento.

Robin dio media vuelta al banco, el titan mitad máquina aun lloraba por su auto mientras fingia manejar con el volante en sus manos y Starfire iva cargando el vehículo destrozado mientras el Chico Bestia ayudaba a Raven a aquitarse lo pegajoso de la cara.

El Chico Maravilla ignoro a la policia que intentaba preguntarle sobre el villano asi que pidio hablar directamente con el gerente de dicho banco.

Este era un hombre bajo y corpulento con regordetas mejillas rosadas ; una expresión de preocupación y temor en sus diminutos ojos como botones, vestia un traje blanco formal y era completamente calvo.

- Buen día señor, soy Robin lider de los Jovenes Titanes, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.- le dijo el Chico Maravilla en tono y expresion seria.

- y-yo soy el Gerente del banco Adrew Maxwell.-dijo mirando con temor a los policias y observando a Robin con esperanza.

- En el robo, el criminal robo un maletin que según tengo entendido estaba en su caja fuerte.- hablo Robin apuntando a la caja fuerte destrozada.

- A- así es, pero todo esta intacto, la joyeria, el oro y el dinero, solo se llevo el maletin.- hablo el gerente tartamudeando

- qué es lo que contenia el maletin? a donde o a quien se dirigia?.-

- Es un víal de dosis muy peligrosa si hay un exceso de ella, esto hace que las victimas se relajen y olviden sus preocupaciones, la trajo aqui hace una semana un hombre de la industria Químicos de Jump City, según lo acordado llegaria hoy por él pero nunca aparecieron.- confeso el hombre calvo retorciendo sus manos

- quién vendria?.- pregunto Robin escuchando atentamente al gerente

- Un trabajador del Asilo Arkham, esto serviria con los pacientes más problematicos del lugar.-

- Cuál era el nombre del hombre?

- Max, Max Vukan.

-Bien, gracias por su atención.- agradecio y dejo al gerente con una mirada preocupada

El Chico Maravilla se reunio con su equipo que ayudaban con las reparaciones del banco, los llamo con un gesto y volvieron a la torre T.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

_**En otro lado...**_

Red X se reia en su mente, los titanes eran tan fáciles de hacer enfadar; llego a las afueras de la ciudad, una boveda de grandes puertas oxidadas y ventanas rotas, una fachada perfecta para un villano.

Se metio por una ventana donde una silueta de un hombre lo miraba con su solo ojo, abrio el maletin revelando un víal de color naranjado opaco

- Muy bien, has hecho tu trabajo.- hablo el hombre con voz profunda mientras sostenia el vial en su mano.

- Supongo que debo de irme, mi deuda esta pagada.- Red X se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

- Oh, en absoluto tú solo eres una pieza en mi juego, esto apenas comienza.- su ojo se entrecerro con malicia.

Red X sintio un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, miro sobre su hombro observando una jeringuilla que insertaba algo transparente en su torrente sanguineo; los bordes de su visión se oscurecieron y el mundo bailó a su alrededor para caer al suelo escuchando una risa profunda a sus espaldas.

Este villano no sabia que habia hecho, no sabia su propia perdición ni el de muchos, no sabia que el era una pieza en el juego de ajedrez del hombre que reia con malicia al ver que parte de la primera fase se habia completado...justo como lo habia planeado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robin estaba situado frente a la computadora mirando con consentracion los archivos de Arkham.

Max Vukan era un hombre que no aparecia en los archivos de dicho asilo, de hecho no parecia al menos existir pues no habia nadie registrado con ese nombre en todo Jump City.

Busco en millones de archivos el resto de la noche sin darse cuenta de la hora o que sus compañeros estaban duermiendo, el llegaria al fondo de esto. Busco en hospitales, escuelas, en el archivo policiaco e incluso en funerarias pero no lo encontro hasta que dio con una antigua industria química que habia cerrado cuando habrieron Químicos de Jump City.

_Max Vukan_

_Químico, anitiguo empleado en limpieza de Industrisas Maxwell, asendió como empleado en mensajeria, laboratorista y..._

**Bam!**

Robin brinco de la silla cuando la super computadora de la torre de pronto exploto dejandolo con una mancha negra en la cara dejando solo de olor gris el antifaz.

Después el Chico-Agotado-pero-terco-maravilla lanzo un grito de frustración al ver la computadora destrozada.

Robin sobo sus sientes con frustración, con una pregunta resuelta habla otras más para contestar, decicdio dejar eso pues con una migraña no lograria nada sino más equivocarse.

Se pregunto si los demas titanes no habian escuchado el corto circuito y la mini exploción en el recibidor hasta que llego a su habitación escuchando los potentes ronquitos de Chico Bestia.

Saco sus botas y admiro el vendaje que Raven le habia puesto, ella le habia recomendado descansar pero él se habia negado diciendo que tenia trabajo que hacer.

Se cambio de ropa y se dirigio al baño para lavarse la cara, miro sus ojos azules entre cerrados observando las enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, que suerte que siempre traia antifaz.

Tomo su manta pues era una noche fría y cerro los ojos entregandose a los brazos de morfeo.

A lo lejos una figura miro desde la playa la torre T, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro mostrando los amarillentos dientes y una mirada de locura en sus ojos.

-Muy pronto lamentaran haber mostrado sus caras en Jump City...

**...**

Hola, soy yo Alexia Astyan, se lo que almenos una persona dira, se que tengo una historia sin actualizar pero tengo un ligero bloqueo de escritora pero le prometo actualizar.

Por el momento observen esta creacion (se que es un capi corto pero tengan compación).

Mil Gracias a Riux por su ayuda con algunos detalles (tenias razon le faltaba algo) y espero que me sigas apoyando en esto, gracias a DarkYami Motou [Que si por casualidad(aunque no lo creo) hay alguien que no ha leido sus historias pasen a leerlas les encantara] por apoyarme incondicionalmente y que sigue esperando el otro capi de mi historia.

Ahora quisiera hacer una rebelación: _(redoble de tambores) Desde un lugar muy lejano que no mensionare! Les presento a mi socio en esta loca y extraña además de fabulosisima historia!:: Mi casi hermano (no se lo crean¬¬) y amigo gorroso __**Eyes Black **_(porfavor no lo busquen en el fanfiction porque no tiene n.n)

Eyes: ¬¬ hasta ahorita? enserio?

Alexia: callate y di hola

Eyes: ah Hola, espero que les guste porque me estoy esforzando por ayudarle a esta lokita que dice ser familiar mio

Alexia: Oye!

Eyes: okey, okey, perdon ¬¬

Alexia: no se preocupen es un poquito gruñon pero es muy divertido

Eyes: gracias por el cumplido n.n

Eyes: oye DarkYami Alexia me habla mucho de ti y Riux adoro tus historias de Instinto Asesino

Alexia: adios, hasta la otra!

Eyes: Bye


End file.
